


let me hold your hand

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based on nina's hc, season 0 mentioned but idk this is post series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: everything will be okay.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	let me hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineasuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineasuto/gifts).



Yugi glances down, eyeing the other boy's hand. He's careful not to linger on it for too long, in case if Ryou caught on. But the other boy was looking ahead, enjoying the scenery of the park. Which meant it was a good chance to be brave now.

So, he holds his breath as he tries to relax beside him. He lets his smaller hand brush against Ryou's. He looks to him for a reaction. When there is none, he continues.

Slowly, he places his hand over his. Fingers running over his own to take a hold of it. The boy- who almost looks as if he were in a daze- has yet to react.

After feeling Yugi squeeze his hand, it pulls Ryou back into reality. He turns his head, glances down. And he finds Yugi's hand over his, covering most of it.

Without really thinking, he ends up pulling his hand away and lets it rest upon his lap. Ryou regrets doing so once he sees that frown.

"Ryou?"

"If you want, you can take my other hand," he replies.

That wasn't what Yugi wanted to hear.

"It shouldn't matter which hand I hold, should it?"

Yugi holds out his own hand, as if asking for it back. Ryou only puts his other hand over it, hiding it. His head turns away so he doesn't have to see that pleading look on Yugi's face.

"You know you shouldn't be touching _that_ …"

"It's okay, Ryou…"

Ryou's grip only tightens as if that would make the scar disappear.

Yugi knew the other tried to hide it. Sometimes he would cover it up, sometimes he wouldn't. He had tried not to do it so often around Yugi after getting together.

The shorter knew that he never liked it to be brought up. It was in plain sight and a question about it could easily come up. For those who were never part of that scene, it would be difficult to explain. And now, Ryou had to carry that scar on his body forever. Along with a few others.

It wasn't something he should hide, Yugi thought. And he'd told him before that he didn't have to. It was just a scar.

So, he reaches out, takes his hand while trying not to be so forceful. Even if Ryou gives a worried and startled look. Yugi makes sure his hold on it is tight so the other wouldn't pull away.

And then he brings it close. To his lips. Gently, he presses them against the tainted skin. When he looks back to Ryou, he can see the other's cheeks going pink.

"Yugi!" He hisses, so close to yanking his hand out of his grasp.

"Sorry, I just…wanted to make things better." He looks back down to his hand. Gives it another kiss. "I don't want you to have to worry about this being ugly or not. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You know I don't mind it. It's part of you and shows how strong you really are." He smiles.

Ryou raises a hand to cover his face. He sighs, hoping that his blush would disappear, and beating heart would still.

"Your probably the only one who thinks that."

"I mean what I said, Ryou."

Ryou falls quiet. He didn't have any comebacks against him. So he lets Yugi win this match. Lets his hand remain in his grasp and squeezes it back.

"You're not going to…kiss it again, are you?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"…I might."


End file.
